This invention is directed to an adjustable rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular a motorized adjustable rearview mirror for vehicles.
In order to adjust outer mirrors in vehicles two basic concepts are generally known: According to one, a mirror carrier plate with a mirror pane secured to the carrier plate can be rotated relative to a housing surrounding the plate by a motorized adjustment unit. In this case, the housing by which the carried plate is carried remains fixed relative to a mirror support mounted to the vehicle. Rearview mirror arrangements of this type are described e.g. in EP 0 449 056 B1.
According to the second concept, the mirror carrier plate is rotated together with the housing relative to the support on the vehicle. This rearview mirror arrangement is known, e.g. from EP 0 306 728 B1. In this case, as for most rearview mirror arrangements according to this concept, a base plate is attached to a vehicle mounted mirror support. The mirror is secured to the housing and an adjustment unit connects the base plate to the housing. The adjustment unit rotates the housing together with the mirror pane relative to the base plate and the mirror support. The height of the housing required to receive the base plate and the adjustment unit is a disadvantage with such an arrangement. It increases not only weight and wind resistance, but also restricts the field of vision. EP 0 090 909 A2 therefore proposes to attach the adjustment unit directly, i.e. without interposed base plate, to the support on the vehicle to solve the problem. However, even with this rearview mirror arrangement, the mirror pane is attached directly to the housing causing several disadvantages. Because the mirror pane is attached directly to the housing, the mirror must be replaced if the housing is replaced, and vice-versa. With the mirror affixed directly to the housing the field of vision cannot be adjusted initially by aligning the adjustment unit in a suitable position on the vehicle support and adjusted by attaching the housing to the properly aligned mirror support.
In addition, vibrations of the housing which is usually made of stiff, thin plastic, and has therefore poorly attenuated natural frequencies, are generated in the course of operating the vehicle. The vibrations are transmitted directly to the mirror pane attached to the housing, causing undesirable distortions of the mirror image and damage to the mirror pane attachment, which is usually in the form of an attachment by adhesive, and damage to a mirror heater that may be installed directly under the mirror pane. Finally, the housing must also be given sufficient stability in order to bear the weight of the mirror pane together with possibly a glass supporting plate and mirror heater. This produces greater weight and volume and also restricts the freedom of configuring the unit in view of aerodynamic and esthetic considerations.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rearview mirror arrangement which may be adjusted as a unit with the housing, yet the vibrations of the housing are not transmitted to the mirror pane and the housing and mirror pane may be replaced individually.